Wanting the Unattainable
by Lemony Sickness
Summary: Ever want something so bad, but thought you could never have it? I wrote this story using both the books and the movies. This is a slash fic, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Wanting the Unattainable

By: Lemony Sickness

**WARNING!!!:** I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN 'THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS'!!! MAJOR SPOILERS ARE CONTAINED IN THIS STORY, AND WOULD DEFINITELY RUIN THE EFFECTS OF SEEING THE MOVIE IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY SEEN IT!!! On a lighter note, this story contains angst/romance/action/adventure, and is only rated PG13, but is still subject to change. This story also contains clips from the first movie, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. You have been forewarned, so no complaining!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'The Lord of the Rings' and never will, because I am poor, so suing me would also get you no where. Please read and enjoy!

**NOTES: name** - person's POV

(blahblahblah) - Flashback

----------- - scene change

**Legolas**

The orc in front me laughed harshly, his breath coming in gasps. Aragorn had disappeared sometime during the fight with the wolves of Isengard; noticing his absence, I called out his name, but received no answer in return. The other members of what was left of the fellowship began calling in earnest. I glanced around, my eyes seeing farther than anyone else could possibly see, and my gaze landed on the cliff's edge. I ran towards the edge, a foreboding feeling invading my senses, but on my way, I was greeted with the laughter of a 'thought dead' orc: harsh and full of malice and pain. I knelt beside the fallen creature, and it looked up at me and spoke,

"Your friend has taken a fall over the cliff."

The hateful thing in front me opened its left hand, and shining silver light caught my attention: it was the Evenstar. I gasped and watched as the orc cackled out its final breath, and then I jumped up, grabbed the jewel, and ran towards the cliff, the King of Rohan close at my side. I starred hopelessly down at the jagged rocks below, and the sweeping torrent that flowed dangerously around them. I had known from the moment I saw Aragorn kiss the forehead of Boromir's dead body, and stood beside him singing as we watched the boat carry away our faithful and pride-filled friend over the edge of the Anduin River, that I was quite taken with the son of Arathorn, true King of Gondor. I wound my fingers around the necklace, and kept scanning the depths below me, barely taking notice of the male voice next to me telling everyone that we needed to continue on to Helm's Deep. I looked over at the King; his blondish brown hair tinted with gray catching a glare from the sun, my eye's filled with disdain. We couldn't leave without Aragorn, but apparently the Théoden didn't agree.

"Leave the dead!"

The King looked at me sadly, and placed his hand hesitantly on my shoulder in what was suppose to be comfort, but the three words he uttered rang like a bell in my head, 'Leave the dead!' I looked over at Gimli; the dwarf looked back, his small beady eyes surrounded by red bushy hair pleading with me to come along. Sighing, I cast my eyes back over the cliff's edge, then turned around and followed the King, his army, and my short friend. It was only Gimli and I left, and we had to make the most of it. Pippin and Merry were off some where's away in Fanghorn with the Ent's. Gandalf had told us that they had met something that they hadn't quite expected and looked at me knowingly. I, being the Prince of Mirkwood, only heard rumors of what lay beyond the boundary of Fanghorn, but I was quite taken aback when I had heard about some of the creatures, preferably Ent's. I had smiled back then, which seemed like age's ago, for Gandalf was alive and more than well, the two friend's of the Ring Bearer were safe, and I, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, and Aragorn were all together, but that was no more.

**Aragorn**

I felt myself being swallowed up by the freezing waters below. The wolf-like beast had hit its head upon a rock breaking the animal's neck. My hand was still trapped in the leather saddle that an orc used to be seated upon, and I was dragged under the ragging current of the ice cold liquid. I struggled, the impact of my body colliding with the surface of the river had made me dizzy, and I was quickly loosing my eyesight. Finally freeing myself, I floated to the surface gasping for air, and then promptly passed out.

"Aragorn!"

-----

I don't remember how long I had been floating. I remember intervals when I would wake up exhausted, hitting rocks and going under water, which would be the reason I kept waking up. Like a log, I was swept underneath the surface and being asleep, I'd try to take a breath and my lungs would fill with water, waking me up and causing me to choke and try to get myself to float upwards. Now, as one of my arms is lying across my stomach, and the other dangling in the water, I feel sand beneath my fingers, and soon after, my body slides onto land, head first. Still unaware of my surroundings, I lay there, eyes closed.

I feel lips press lightly against the edge of my own, and I slowly awake to find no one; only myself. Closing my eyes, I must have drifted off, but then I was yet again awakened to open my eyes and see inside the nostrils of my brown stead, Hasufel, given to me by the banished Rohhirim. The horse lay down next to me, and I whispered her name as I realized what she was trying to communicate to me. I dragged myself forward, fisting my hand into the sand and pulled myself onto her back. I clung to her as she stood up, silently thanking her as we started off. What seemed like days was merely hours, but the next thing I knew, we rounded a huge boulder and I saw the last thing expected, and my eyes widened at the mass of orcs marching towards me away in the distance.

'Dear god,' I think as I urge Hasufel backwards, and I gallop in the direction they too are going, 'I must get to Helm's Deep. I must warn them.'

(Aragorn!)

I started as I realized I must have drifted off into a daydream; the voice, so strangely familiar, still echoed in my head. The voice definitely belonged to a male, and it was coated with worry and despair. Then it came back to me: blue eyes clear as glass surrounded by silky blonde tresses; Elvin features of a prince who had lived many years before me myself, yet still maintained the look of innocence. Aragorn could no longer deny the fact that the elf was beautiful. Aragorn's hand automatically went up to caress the Evenstar given to him by Arwen, thinking of the fact that Legolas also seemed to shine with the inner strength of the star; then he remembered, the orc had ripped it from his neck. He also remembered the fateful night of his and Arwen's meeting in Rivendell.

-----

("Do you remember when we first met?" she had spoke is her native tongue.

"I thought I had strayed into a dream," I replied to her in the same way.

"Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

Aragorn switched back to common speech, "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"Onto that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone… I choose a mortal life."

"You can not give me this," Aragorn replied as she laid the Evenstar that was around her neck into his hand.

"It is mine to give to whom I will… Like my heart," she retorted using her fingers to wrap his around the ornament.

He had kissed her that night, standing there on the log. No regrets, not knowing of the complications to come, and the person he was to come to know on his next, and maybe his last journey.)

-----

I sat upon my horse and starred out into the distance. I had regretted my actions afterward, and had told Arwen's and my foster father, of our relationship. Elrond, was upset and angered at her actions. She was an elf of noble blood, and his blood daughter, and her actions proved her to be selfish to him. I knew I had betrayed her, and I really did love her, but not the way that she deserved. I was merely human, and after the council meeting I had found myself quite defected. I was having feelings for another person, who I had just come to see for the very first time, also of nobility. It wasn't the fact that I was having feelings so soon for another person, that not of Arwen, but the fact that this person was, in fact, quite male. But then it wasn't that that just bothered me, it was the fact that I knew that someone of his stature and blood would never have seen me, another male, as anything but a companion in war.

-----

("Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction, "Elrond had stated firmly. I looked around at the rest of the people in the circle as Elrond continued and something, or someone had caught my eye. An elf, obviously the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, sat almost across from me and was gazing at me interestedly, like he could see right into my soul. I held my breath and quickly averted my gaze back to Elrond, and pretended to not have noticed him. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

A hobbit stood up, and I look upon the short boy with pointed ears in awe, for it was rare to see a Halfling. The curly brown haired hobbit, Frodo, had stepped forward and placed a thick golden ring upon the small circular stone table in the middle of the circle almost unwillingly. Everyone began to talk excitedly among themselves, the exception of Legolas, the dwarf Gimli, the wizard Gandalf the Grey, Elrond, and myself.

"So it is true," I hear the man two seats away from me whisper to himself, his voice gradually growing louder as he stood up to address the council, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, on the blood of our people; all your lands kept saved. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him…"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no master," I said leaning forward in my chair.

"And you, what would a ranger know of this matter?

The elf I had recently admired from afar had stood up at this looking pointedly at Boromir, "This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe to him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir questioned disbelievingly, looking towards the straggly haired man, "This is Isildur's heir?

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Sit down, Legolas," I ordered the elf in his own language. He looked at me with those breathtakingly beautiful eyes, the rest of his face expressionless as he sat down.

Boromir growled as he returned to his seat, keeping his angered eyes on me, "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Thankfully, Gandalf decided to speak up cutting through the tension, "Aragorn is right, we cannot wield it."

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Elrond stated solemnly, Boromir sighing annoyed.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli snapped, jumping up from his chair and brandishing his axe, walking forward and aiming his weapon at the ring. Elrond stood up, and Frodo's eyes widened as Gimli, upon striking the ring flew a few feet backwards and landed ungracefully on his backside, the ring unharmed.

Elrond stepped forward frowning slightly, "the ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glòin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom; only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from wince it came. One of you," Elrond stated looking around at everyone for emphasis, "Must do this."

Boromir chuckled harshly to himself, "How does one simply walk into Mordor? Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there, it does not sleep; the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this -- it is folly."

Legolas stood up, anger flashing in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat, "Have you not heard nothing of what Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one tah do it?" Gimli sneered.

Boromir stood as well, "And if we fail, what then? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead," Gimli snarled also standing up and walking towards Legolas. I opened my mouth to say something to clam the storm of what was to come after Gimli finished his remark, but my weariness kept back any remarks so Gimli finished, "before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

Elves and Dwarves stood up and faced each other yelling and throwing accusations, and I watched with growing unease as another blonde elf walked forward ready to fight, but was stopped as Legolas' arm came out and permitted him no further. Gandalf stood up and said something which got Boromir arguing with him, but I paid no attention as I starred at the elf that seemed to captivate me with something akin to longing with out giving an outward sign to attract me. Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice Frodo stand up and announce that he'd take the ring and Gandalf's sad sigh. But the second time, I heard him loud and clear as everyone quieted down,

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor… Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear," Gandalf declared.

I suddenly came to my senses, this ring had more to do with me than anyone thought, so I stood and kneeled in front of the young hobbit, "By my life or death, I will protect you, I will… You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated firmly before walking to stand beside Gandalf, and I allowed myself to look up at him, only to find him starring back at me in that same interested fashion.

"And you have my ax," and Gimli too walked over and grudgingly stood beside the blonde elf prince.

Boromir stepped forward slowly and accessed the growing group before him before saying softly, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" a voice yelled, a blonde haired hobbit running out from behind a bush, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"I had no idea it was hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, which you were not," Elrond stated with a certain light in his voice, directing his comment towards the hobbit who had called himself Samwise Gamgee.

"Oi, we're coming too!" yelled two more hobbits as they ran out from behind two pillars.

Elrond looked astonished, then took account of the fact that there were nine people who would be attending the young hobbit, Frodo, the new Ring bearer, "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.")

-----

Finally as I snapped out of the past, I looked onward and spotted the stone walls to a stone city called Helm's Deep. I urged Hasufel onward at a fast gallop, and jumped off her back at the front gates. I pushed them open; entering what was something akin to a courtyard. Merchants stood around at their booths selling goods to women, and children ran around. I heard someone gasp, and I turned my gaze, and I caught sight of my obsession for the last few hours. He walked quickly towards me, but did not embrace me, he simply smiled which lightened my mood somewhat, and said something to me that I didn't quite catch. Relief seemed to flood his aqua colored eyes, and he held out his hand and placed the Evenstar back in mine. I smiled up at him, and saw something flash in his eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"…I'll kill him…"

I turned to my right and saw a red headed dwarf coming towards me trying to scowl, but ended up grinning and enveloping me in a tight hug. I shortly asked for Théoden King, and was pointed to his chambers, 'He needed to be told of what was coming.'

**Legolas**

I was swallowed by my grief after Aragorn's fall, but I had kept stoic and refrained from staying in the company of people that new me well for long periods of time. I new Gimli was getting aggravated, constantly asking me if I was to be alright, but I'd nod solemnly and smile as best I could. When I heard the door open, I had turned my head hoping it to be the young boy I had sent off to fetch me some water, but what my eyes came open was so much better. Smiling, I held myself back from running to him and wrapping my arms around him, so as not to startle him, I did not want to have him push me away. Meeting Aragorn halfway, I mumbled something to him, and he smiled softly. I opened his hand, relishing in his callous skin, and warmth, and placed the Evenstar in his palm. He kept starring at me, and I was getting uncomfortable. I wanted so much to just have him hold me, and tell me that he was in fact alive and not dead at the bottom of that damned river.

I grinned as I watched Gimli come walking into view grumbling and doing what I so wanted to do but could not. Aragorn had laughed when the stout dwarf had hugged him, and then quickly, as if remembering something important, asked where the King was. I led the way, watching him as he was in deep thought. When we came upon the door, I touched his elbow lightly, and he jumped at the contact. I swear he had blushed, but I was not sure, for the weather was cold and everyone's faces seemed to be flushed. Maybe he didn't want me touching him, yet alone another male, and I couldn't help feeling somewhat dejected.

The events of which he told didn't seem abnormal at all, and I supported him silently, but the King seemed somewhat reluctant. Gandalf was gone, and Aragorn predicted that the army of orcs would most likely arrive tomorrow night at the latest.

**Aragorn**

Heading towards the front of town, the time of darkness was drawing ever near. I had set upon the steps last night in thought, and watched as a young boy was suited up in armor clearly too big for him. I called him over to me and took his sword, swishing it around and handing it back to him.

"You have a good sword there," I assured him, and he nodded grimly.

Halfway down the steps, a horn was sounded, and the King came out of his bed chambers and looked over the wall, shouting for the gates to be opened. I stood still, waiting to see who had came to our aide, and the King rushed past me, turning around the corner to come to a stop. I heard him saying something, and a male voice responded in return. I felt Legolas approaching at a fast pace, for I had learned to feel his presence, for it was somewhat distracting to me. I recognized the voice and we both started down the stars, and upon spotting Haldir, the leader of the army, and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's closest advisor. I ran forward and embraced him, and I know I startled him, but he eventually returned the hug, and laughed in my ear. I stepped back, and watched as Legolas walked by and stood slightly behind Hildir and smirked.

'Wow, he looks quite good when he does that,' I thought and quickly shook my head. I thought I saw jealousy in the elf's eye's, but passed it off as a flicker of my imagination. Haldir seemed amused at something but said nothing. I looked back at the army he had brought: all elves, in elegant armor with weapons of deadly precision, stood proud and tall. They were not afraid; they new that they would probably die before the day ended, but I knew that they would go down in glory, deathly wounded or not.

-----

We heard them approach before we ever saw them. Everyone was stationed hours ago, preparing their bows and arrows. I sheathed Anduril, and placed my arrows neatly in front of me on the wall. I would put them in their quiver, but it would only serve to get in my way if I was to go into one-on-one combat. Besides, the arrows were much more accessible, and easier to grab and shoot. Legolas though, put his arrows in his quiver as usual. Anybody would wish to have the skill of which the Elven prince possessed when it came to archery: graceful and precise.

At last the orcs came to a standstill a few yards in front of the main wall, shouting obscenities and brandishing their weapons. Orders were shouted, but one arrow shot forth, by accident I do not know, but it struck an orc in the head, and the next thing I knew, the orcs were shouting battle cries and running forward. More orders could be heard shouted throughout the stations within Helm's Deep, and arrows upon arrows were let loose and soared through the air, striking the enemy. Wave upon wave of arrows were shot, but the orcs just seemed to kept coming; I could already hear the booming of wood against wood as the orcs set to the task of knocking down the main gates. Moment's later orcs swarmed into the first level of Helm's Deep, which was where Legolas and Gimli fought. I noticed the booming of the log against the main gate still, and wondered how they were getting over the wall, but I found the answer to my question when I saw orcs from below push forth a ladder swathed with orcs. I saw Legolas shout something to Gimli and they both laughed before setting about killing the enemy surrounding them.

**Legolas**

Orc after orc rushed forward, and I was already covered with the filthy blackness of their blood. Shouts of the King yelling for everyone to retreat backwards, I aimed carefully, and shot an orc in the head, causing it to drop it's shield. Hoping upon it, and making sure to sustain my balance, I accelerated onward and dipped into a slant as I slid down the stone steps, knocking orcs out of my way, and let loose arrows with my bow. Reaching the bottom, I pulled a few arrows out of the closest orcs and placed them into my quiver, reminding myself, that when this was all over, that I needed to clean it, and ride it of its filth. I saw Aragorn running up ahead and heard him shout to Haldir to retreat back to the Keep, and Haldir nodded before plunging his sword into an orc in front of him.

"Haldir!" I hear Aragorn shout, and my eye's widen in astonishment and horror as an orc came up behind Haldir and struck him in the back with it's ax. Haldir fell to his knees, and Aragorn shot an arrow into the orc behind the fallen elf as he ran to the aid of the golden haired leader. I stood their oblivious to my surroundings as I watched Aragorn run up behind Haldir, and fall to his knees as the elf fell backwards into the man's chest. I continued to watch as he laid Haldir down upon the blood covered stone, and barely heard Aragorn yell to me to make my way to the Keep.

Upon reaching the keep, I saw that the orcs were yet again, using a log to bust down the doors. The door was splintering and wouldn't last for long. I readied my bow and shot a few arrows through the crack in the door, and heard a satisfying shriek of outrage and pain.

'Revenge is ever so sweet,' I thought as Aragorn and Gimli disappeared out a side door, 'What are they up to?'

I never got the answer to my question as a good size hole was punctured through the door, and orcs began to cloud through. I unsheathed my two long daggers and began hacking away at the soulless creatures. I was startled as I saw Gimli fly in front of the door and onto the cobble stoned bridge, quickly followed by Aragorn. The door was being boarded up, and the King yelled through to the two to get inside the Keep before they were closed out. The human and the dwarf jumped through, and the openings was quickly sealed shut with thick panels of wood and thick woodened poles placed up against them to hold them in place.

Aragorn ran past me shouting to the King, and I stood their in awe as he argued with the Lord of the Mark, and finally convinced to him to ride into the enemy and fight with the last shred of his dignity intact. Théoden agreed and soon, the King, Aragorn, Gimli, and I, were all seated up our steeds, and were riding through the main gates, and onto the bridge, attacking whatever got in our way. It was getting hopeless; orcs upon orcs were surrounding us and closing in. I looked over to Aragorn and saw him ready his bow and let the arrow go, hitting an orc in the heart, killing it instantly. He looked up, as if sensing my gaze, and looked over at me. Something flitted across his eyes, and I realized, that this would probably be the last time we fought together, or ever saw each other again, until we met in the afterlife.

**Aragorn**

As I gazed into the cerulean orbs of the elf fighting not to far from me, I knew that I felt more than just friendship for the male, and that if I were to live through this I would hold him in my arms until he too, felt the feelings that I held, within him; in my heart I vowed that I would never let him get away if I were to survive this war, and as if the words being stated in the contents of my mind, a light of which I never saw tore my gaze away from Legolas, and onto the white billowing robes of Gandalf himself. He stood their, proud looking upon his white steed Shadowfax, the exiled men from Rohan gathering behind him. He smiled gravely, before pointing his staff forward and charging to meet the orcs who were quickly getting over their confusion. We all fought with renewed vigor at the sight of Rohan riding to fight with us, being lead by Gandalf the White. We would win this battle.

To be continued…

For those of you that have already read this once before, please see my user info. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Achieving the Unattainable …continued…

By: Lemony Sickness

**Warnings:** This story contains angst/romance/action/adventure, and is only rated PG13, but is still subject to change. As for this part of the story, it is not based on any part of the movie, but mainly on what happens after the fight of Mordor to Aragorn's and Legolas' infatuation with each other. As for it containing spoilers, it is highly doubtful, because the movie doesn't really contain much else after the fight between Helm's Deep and the orcs. Though the movie shows more of what is happening at Isengard that is not the main focus of my story, so reading the first part didn't completely ruin the movie for those of you who decided to go ahead and read this story any way. But I said that this story didn't hold spoilers from the movie, due to the fact that this is based somewhere's near the end of the third book, so it will contain spoilers from the book, and most likely the third movie since the movie is based off the book. But if you actually took the time to read all of what I type, you have been forewarned, so no complaining. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'The Lord of the Rings' and never will, because I am poor, so suing me would get you no where. Please read and enjoy!

**NOTES: **(name) - person's POV

//blahblahblah\ - Flashback

- scene change

Aragorn

It was finally over, and I still can't believe it. I attentively reached up and felt the cool surface of the crown upon my head. I was King of Gondor; everything was coming at me so fast. My years with the Dunedain never prepared me of this responsibility, though I new it was to come sooner or later. The rest of the company were remaining in Gondor for a few more days, awaiting the arrival of Elrond from Rivendell. He said that he had some good tidings and a gift of which I would like very much, and I was dreadful. I had not confessed my feelings to the blonde elf after the events of Helm's Deep for the war was not yet over, and I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of my decisions, and I had a feeling that Elrond's 'gift' had two legs, long dark brown hair, and a heart that wasn't meant for breaking.

I could no longer say I was in love with either Legolas or Arwen, for I had not grown to know any of them as one who speaks of love should. As for my sexual preference, it wouldn't matter; I have had both during my days as a Dunadan, but I felt more for Legolas than I have ever felt for anyone. How could I explain this to Arwen and her father, who is also my foster father, without letting Legolas know of my true feelings? If I was going to have Legolas, I wasn't about to let him find out by rumors, I was going to tell him myself…

'And hold him till he accepts that and me,' I smirk at the thought, remembering the first time I had thought such a thing. It was back in Helm's Deep, upon the bridge. I was seated upon Hasufel, and Legolas upon Arod, and I was looking into his cobalt depths and hoping to live through the battle.

I sensed more than I heard someone approaching me as I sat under my favorite tree near the far western corner of Gondor in a small courtyard usually overrun by children, but it was near the time of day which most everyone ate, so it was barren.

"Aragorn?"

I jerked my head up at that familiar voice, and sucked in a deep breath. Legolas looked different. Today, he was in all black, from his tunic, to his leggings, even the shirt underneath appeared to also be black. The usual tiny braids that held his hair back from his face were not there, so his now waist length blonde tresses were floating all about him in the wind; he looked positively urethral.

"Black?" I questioned grinning; now noticing the two drinking skins in which he held, and the cloth that was held securely within the cradle of his arm.

Legolas grinned and came to sit opposite from me, laying the articles down upon the grass, and leaning back on his hands to look up at the sky. He suddenly shifted so he was looking back at me, cocking his head and smirking, "Yes, for that was all the maidens could supply me with this morning; my other clothes are still stained with blood. Though I think they had more fun picking out my clothes and fixing them than I did. They had me pose numerous of times to make sure they fit right."

I burst out laughing at the elf's innocence, he had no idea how he looked to others.

"What do you find so funny, my _King_?"

I stopped laughing, and not noticing the mischievous glint in those sea filled orbs, "Do not call me that."

"What's wrong you're Majesty? Is something bothering you?" Legolas drawled in what my lower regions took to be a very seductive way. I growled deep in my throat and lunged forward taking the pointed eared male in front of me by surprise. We both fell backwards in a tangle of limbs, articles brought by the elf forgotten, rolling around trying to pin the other in dominance. I rolled back over to where he was under my body, intertwining our fingers and slamming his hands to the ground on either side of his head, and hooked my feet around his ankles, placing my knees just below his own. I had him successfully stuck beneath me; I wasn't raised by elves for nothing. Legolas tried glaring up at me, but ended up laughing and wiggling to get out of my grasp. I felt a tightening in my leggings as Legolas subconsciously rub up against me in his ministrations to get away.

"Let me go Estel, you win!" Legolas gasped between giggles, having no idea of the effect he was having on me. I was quickly losing my bearings, and my stormy eyes widened slightly when the teasing elf arched up into me complaining that something was poking him in the back.

'If you keep doing that, you're going to have something poking you in the front,' I though savagely, trying to think of something to calm down my raging hormones, "Le-Legolas, be still!"

Legolas stopped moving at my pleading tone, and looked up at me curiously.

b Legolas /b 

I had known for a while that Aragorn wanted more than just friendship, but I wasn't sure. I always caught him starring at me with those grayish blue eyes of his, making me feel naked. I had wanted him back as well, but I wasn't sure of myself. Just because I caught him starring at me doesn't mean he wants me like I want him, but now, being pinned beneath his muscular form, I'm more than positive. I had felt his need when I arched up, pretending to complain about a stick poking me in the back. There was in fact no stick, just my desire to feel his body pressed close against mine.

"Le-Legolas, be still!" I heard Aragorn plead, his breaths coming in gasps. He was trying to control himself. I smirked inwardly as lust and something else, maybe longing, flashed through his eyes. I pretended to be curious and slightly worried at his tone, "Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

b Aragorn /b

"Is there something wrong? Oh yes, my elf, there definitely is something wrong," I snarled, then thought, 'you're teasing me is what's wrong, and I can't do anything to get you back because of the fact that you're not _my_ elf!!!"

Legolas remained silent, something akin to fear leaping into his eyes, "and as for if you are causing me pain, yes, but not in the way you are thinking. No, no, undeniably not in the way you are thinking."

We stayed there, me unceremoniously on top of him, and him on the ground, his golden locks spread about him. I didn't hear someone approaching, but upon hearing someone speak to me, I jerked my head up and let go of the angelic creature.

"Um… Lord Elrond has arrived," informed the guard before blushing and turning to head back towards the main road.

Legolas burst into giggles, catching me off guard and pushing me off him, making me fall onto my side. But nothing, nothing prepared me for the next words to fly out of the lush lips of my fixation, "My my, Aragorn, I think that stick in my back found its way into your leggings." With that I watched the elf prance off.

b Legolas /b

'Oh, I'm a very bad elf,' I thought grinning to myself. I could hear Aragorn curse before he got off the ground, and I jumped up onto a low hanging limb of a nearby tree and climbed a few branches higher and watched as a searching King walked underneath me and continued onto the meeting area.

I was sadden, for I new that that was probably the closest I'd ever get to the human, for I, as everyone else, knew that Elrond was going to give Lady Arwen's hand to Aragorn in marriage, and I saw no reason as to why he shouldn't accept. I frowned slightly before jumping out of the tree, 'But I can still have fun, after all, they aren't married yet.'

I didn't change for dinner, for I liked the all black color, it seemed to make me look enticing, and slightly seductive. I put my hair in its customary braids that only the elves from Mirkwood seemed to do, and walked out of my lavishly decorated chambers, heading towards the dining area. By now, the news of Elrond's offer had made its rounds, and though I knew it was inevitable, I still felt depressed and let down when it had reached my almond-shaped ears.

I entered the eating area, voices filled the room, and I was enveloped in a tight embrace. I looked into the light blue eyes of Glorfindel, his blonde hair gleaming around him, and smiled.

"How have you been keeping my Prince?" the older elf asked, grabbing hold of my upper arm and guiding me over to sit beside him at the opposite end of the table from Aragorn. The oak table was laidened with foods of many different types from many different races. I noticed the Lembas in front of me, and laughed, picking up a piece and offering it to the hobbit directly across from me,

"Here Master Frodo, I am sure you have missed the refreshing taste of elven waybread!"

Frodo looked over at me beaming and trying to glare, "I think I've eaten enough of that to last me until my dieing day."

"And that shall be quite a while Mr. Frodo," a blonde Halfling quipped happily, taking the bread from me and popping a piece into his mouth, "Though quite tired of it, this one's for the road!"

"I couldn't agree more Master Sam," I laughed and popped a piece into my mouth as well. I felt eyes upon me but chose to ignore them, and turned to Glorfindel as he began to speak.

b Aragorn /b

I watched him, with his graceful ways sit beside the other blonde elf, and offering what appeared to be Lembas to Frodo. Frodo, Sam, and Legolas seemed to be joking with each other, for they all burst out laughing together. I narrowed my eyes to a glare as the other Elf caught Legolas' attention and got him into an animated conversation. I couldn't help but becoming envious of the older elf, but I was soon becoming jealous as the male began to touch my Legolas, placing his hand of his shoulder and grabbing onto him as he pretended to laugh as if he could not hold himself up.

Someone touched my arm, and I jerked and realized that it was Arwen who had tried to get my attention.

"May I talk to you in private Estel?" she whispered into my ear in elvish. I nodded my consent, and followed her out onto the balcony, not feeling the keen eyes of Legolas watching me.

b Glorfindel /b

I was flirting with the younger elf, and I knew it, but he was positively charming, and unnaturally beautiful. Legolas stopped laughing as something caught his gaze, and I looked over to where Legolas was starring and watched as Aragorn stood up and offered the Lady Arwen his hand, leading her from the room and out onto the balcony. Looking back over at the Prince, I noticed that his smile seemed to falter, and I realized that the blonde boy in front of me had longing in his eyes, and they were not directed at me.

Was Legolas in love with the Lady? Or Aragorn?

b Aragorn /b

We stood side by side starring out onto the river and the land beyond. Arwen turned towards me and began to speak,

"Estel… I'm not sure how to tell you this, for I love you deeply…"

I remained silent, my eye's pleading with her to continue, "But ever since that night in Rivendell, when I gave my immortality to you…"

"What is it that troubles you my Lady?" I asked soothingly, for she seemed extremely worried and distressed, "You know that you can tell me anything."

"Aragorn, I wish not to marry you as my father has planned… Because of the fact that I no longer possess my immortality, I wish to sail to the Lands of which my mother is to stay with her until I depart from this world…. I have never met her but I would so like to… and I hope you understand," she stated softly a few stray tears leaking from her deep blue eyes. I brought my fingers up to wipe them away, and kissed her cheek gently.

"You see, upon hearing of the death of Haldir, I realized the preciousness of life and love. After I die, I wish only to join him…"

"You love someone of which you hardly know?" I asked, though relieved, I was still upset. She had loved another, and it hurt.

She gazed up at me softly, "But you have no room to talk my love, for you have also fallen for another, though you admit it or not."

My eye's widened at her confession and I blushed, "I know not of what you speak."

"Oh yes you do Aragorn! You are in love with Legolas, though all you think it is is lust, but it is so much more."

'I'm in love with Legolas,' I thought about all the times we spent together during our travels, and how I was so glad to see him when I awoke everyday, and content to star at him while he slept. His soulful blue eyes, and his shimmering vale of blonde hair, and I realized, she was right as usual. I looked down at her, and smiled, then began to chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh, "Oh will your father be ever so relieved and yet so confused!"

We turned to head back towards the entrance laughing to ourselves, and Arwen kissed me on the cheek before excusing herself and walking over to Elrond and pulling him into a corner. I watched his face go from confused, to relieved, to amused. He looked over at me, then back to the Prince of Mirkwood and winked.

'My god, she told him!' I thought and blushed furiously, 'well at least he doesn't look disgusted.'

I looked over to the one I loved and my wistful gaze turned cold with outrage.

b Legolas /b

I watched them leave, and I watch as they returned a few moments later laughing softly. My eyes seemed to water as she kissed his cheek and he smiled warmly down at her. I stopped watching after that, fretting that the news of his agreement to marry the Lady of Rivendell would come sooner that wanted. I felt someone lay a reassuring hand upon my shoulder and I shuddered before looking into the eye's of Glorfindel. I must have moved to fast for the world seemed to spin around me flashing in and out.

"I-I'm sorry, Glor-Glorfindel, for I must have mistaken the wine for ju-juice," I apologized and leaned heavily against the back of the chair, 'I forgot that I have a very low tolerance for wine."

"Oh don't worry Legolas, I'll just take you back to your room so that you can wear off the effects," Glorfindel laughed and I felt him gently lift me up as I slumped into him as I promptly passed out.

"Legolas?" Frodo questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry Master Frodo, I will take care of him, he seemed to have drank too much of his wine tonight," the older blonde explained before lifting up the smaller blonde and cradling him in his arms, then quickly excusing himself and leaving.

No one, except Arwen and Elrond saw Aragorn followed the duo from the room.

b Aragorn /b

"You have a very low tolerance for alcohol indeed my young friend, and you won't remember a thing in the morning," I hear Glorfindel whisper to the unconscious elf who remained limp in his arms, "You see Legolas, I was told by your father once that you never really got along with wine, and once that you almost died due to the effects it had on you. But you see, I won't let you die, oh no; you see, I'll save you, and then," Glorfindel chuckled merrily to himself, "you'll be mine."

My eyes widen as I remembered what happened when one saved another, that person was bond to the person who saved their life, and it was especially strong for elves, for it was very hard to kill an elf. I saw red but refrained from attacking the male, I didn't want him to end up dropping Legolas. I followed them to the end of a hallway, and ran up to the door of which they entered. Glorfindel, in his haste to continue with his plans didn't close the door all way, leaving a small crack only big enough for me to see in with one eye, but that was good enough: it allowed me access to see Glorfindel lay Legolas on the satin covered bed. When the demented elf moved, I got a clear view of Legolas and gasped; he was unnaturally pale. Glorfindel's body blocked my view once again, and I was filled with raw fury as I saw him lean down.

"Your lips taste like fresh strawberries," Glorfindel murmured, before laughing cruelly,

"But that's because the wine was flavored Strawberry, your favorite type of juice."

b Glorfindel /b

He indeed tasted like strawberries, and I felt my cock harden and my leggings constrict painfully. Leaning down once more, I heard a growl but passed it off as my own, my head feeling clouded from the thoughts and lustful ideas floating in it. My lips pressed languidly up against his soft delicate ones, and I moaned. I felt Legolas stir beneath me and he also moaned, and opened his mouth enough for me to slip my tongue within his cavern. I was met with a different taste, something like pure honey, and I pressed harder into his mouth. I let go of his lips and saw that they were becoming swollen, and that his eyes were still closed in bliss. I migrated downwards, licking, kissing and biting my way up his jaw and gently pulled on his earlobe.

"A-Aragorn!" the elf moaned as I nipped at his earlobe, for all elves ears were sensitive, but then I started and jerked back.

"I am not Aragorn, Legolas," I hissed between clenched teeth.

"W-what? W-where?"

"Shut up!" I snapped and backhanded the boy causing his head to fly to the side and yelp, "Are you a virgin Legolas?"

"I-I've had s-sex."

"But with a male?"

"…."

"Answer me Legolas; you are a Prince, so answer when you are spoken too!"

"N-No."

"So that means that you don't belong to Aragorn, good, because you never will you little slut. He will be marrying the Lady Evenstar, and they will live happily ever after, but as for you, you will be alone for the rest of your miserable life, with only me to comfort you!"

"N-No…" Legolas repeated shaking his head furiously, ignoring the overwhelming dizziness.

"Remember that night before you and the company left a many a moon ago? I confessed my infatuation for you and you merely laughed in my face and told me to be serious for once! I was serious, but you were too good for me, but oh, you had to go for someone so much higher in the food chain didn't you! You're a whore, and tonight you will be mine."

b Aragorn /b

He had moaned my name at Glorfindel's ministrations, and had never been with a male before. I was ecstatic at the news, and I would be his first, his only, and his last, for he would belong only to me, the one that love's him. Glorfindel would pay dearly for hitting my Legolas. I was to stuck in my thoughts, barely paying attention to what the deranged elf was saying, but his last sentence caught my attention,

"You're a whore, and tonight you will be mine."

b Legolas /b

I cried out as cold air meet my chest as my tunic and undershirt with ripped roughly from my torso. Tears had started to fall down my face, for my pride was broken due to the haziness of my mind and the thoughts that I was going to be raped.

'Aragorn!!!'

b Aragorn /b

'Aragorn!!!' echoed through my head and I fell backwards at the urgency and fear in the voice.

'Legolas!' I saw red as Glorfindel brought his hand down hard upon the pale cheek, and I realized that Legolas had passed out again. I stood up, threw open the door, stopping it from hitting the wall and walked up behind the blonde, who still did not know of my presence behind him, for he was caught in the moment of his own glory. I grabbed the shoulders of the male elf and twisted him around to face me as I saw that he was sliding his hand into Legolas' leggings.

"He. Is. Mine." I growled and let go of the shoulders momentarily so that I could bring my fist into contact with his delicate features knocking him backwards onto the bed. I grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him off Legolas, not even bothering with threats. I twirled around and slammed him into the wall and punched him in the gut and watched as he slid to the ground when I released him.

Legolas moaned painfully, and I ran over to his side and knelt beside the bed, grasping his left hand with both of mine. He felt cool to the touch, but was quickly warming. Maybe Glorfindel hadn't drugged him as bad as he thought,

'But I'll never know until I get him to the healers.'

"ARAGORN!" I hear a female voice scream and I feel pain rip through my shoulder.

b Arwen /b

I ran down the hall behind my father, he had a pensive look upon his face and I was worried for the safety of Legolas as well as Aragorn. I was still quite shaken from the effect of hearing Legolas' voice echo through my head pleading for Aragorn. My father was more so worried, for it seemed that I was the only one who heard it, and that when I did, I nearly collapsed during the announcement of my departure to return to my mother.

We had no idea of where they had gone, but with the help of a few guards that stood patrol in the corridors of Gondor, we quickly found the hall and saw that the door at the very end of the hallway stood ajar and that an outraged Aragorn had just disappeared into it.

"Oh dear," I hear myself murmur, and Elrond and I sped up. We pushed upon the door to where it banged loudly against the wall, and I watched horrified as Glorfindel pulled a hand dagger out of his boot and stab it into Aragorn's right shoulder. Elrond lunged forward and slammed into Glorfindel, and I ran from the room and yelled for some guards to help us.

b Legolas /b

I opened my eyes thinking, 'That is weird, I usually fall asleep with my eyes open.' Blinding light caused me to close them, but I managed to open them slightly to gain my bearings and get used to the intruding sunlight. I was in the Healing Chambers, which was made up of three solid walls and the forth being columns that allowed sunlight to pour into the room. I glanced around and noticed all the healing herbs that were growing in pots, and the baskets already full with herbs that were ready for use. Turning my head to the side I notice that the bed next to mine was also occupied, and I carefully sat up and swung my knees over the side. Shuddering at the coolness of the stone floor underneath my bare feet, I shuffled over to the bed and gasp.

"Aragorn!"

"Legolas! You should be in bed still my Prince," Elrond stated firmly, walking over to the Prince and pushing him back towards his bed, "You are still recovering from the effects of the alcohol, though the herbs have killed most of the side effects, you may still be stressed."

"What happened to him?"

"You don't remember? Of course you don't, you were drugged," Elrond mumbled to himself.

"Remember wha…Glorfindel…"

I looked up at Elrond horrified, 'I was raped! Aragorn would surely not want me anymore!'

"It is okay, Glorfindel only gave Estel a shallow stab wound in the shoulder. He followed you and Glorfindel and fought with him when he realized…" Elrond blushed.

'So it has happened, though he didn't say it, what was said was enough, I was r-raped.'

"You needn't look so terrified Legolas, you are safe now."

Legolas jumped off the bed and glared murderously, "But you didn't lose your dignity did you!? You weren't the one r-raped!" and with the Legolas ran from the room.

Elrond let a colorful string of elvish curses escape his mouth and Aragorn chuckled at waking up to the familiar voice.

b Aragorn /b

"What troubles you father?" I asked, "It is not Legolas is it? You assured me that he was completely fine, if not a bit rumpled."

"Estel, we have bigger problems," Elrond groaned, "Legolas was unconscious during the events of last night. He only remembers the threats. He does not know of that fact that you rescued him… He thinks that he was already raped before you got there. And if I didn't know any better, I think he thinks that he doesn't deserve you… that is, if he returns the feelings."

My eye's widened, which they seemed to be doing a whole lot lately, and I leap up. I pulled on my shirt, though still stained with my blood, I don't care; I needed to find Legolas.

"Which way did he go?"

"The only exit to this room is that door my son, after all, you go in between those poles and you'll have a nasty drop," Elrond replied trying to lighten the mood.

"That's comforting," I snap, then force myself to grin before running out of the door.

"Estel, I guarantee he went to the roof, I have seen him a many a night up there thinking!" Elrond yelled after the retreating form of his foster son, "And don't make that

injury worse, or I'll have your head!"

"Legolas," I called as I step onto the roof and looked around for the honey haired elf.

"Aragorn?"

Legolas stepped out from behind one of the chimney's and looked up at me, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Are you alright?" I ask stepping towards him and reaching out to caress his cheek.

He jerks back as if I too had slapped him and shook his head, "I'm as fine as one in my condition can be. But how are you?"

I laughed, "I am fine, but you are blowing your condition way out of proportion!"

Legolas seemed angered by comment, and glared, "You have no idea how I feel!"

"Then tell me oh fair one, you were merely drugged, and I was stabbed saving you! So humor me.'

Legolas raised his arm to punch me, but I quickly caught it, and realized how weak he felt, and I caught him in my arms as he feel to the ground, 'this is so not like you my love.'

"Let me go…"

"No Legolas, I will not, not till you understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"That you were almost, _almost,_ raped, but I stopped Glorfindel before any major harm was done."

"Th-then why do I feel so dirty?" Legolas whispered making my heart clench.

b Legolas /b

\"A-Aragorn!" I moaned as someone nipped at my earlobe, but the sensation was quickly gone as the person jerked back.

"I am not Aragorn, Legolas," someone hissed between clenched teeth.

"W-what? W-where?"

"Shut up!" he snapped and backhanded me, causing my head to fly to the side and I yelped, "Are you a virgin Legolas?"

"I-I've had s-sex."

"But with a male?"

"…." I refused to answer.

"Answer me Legolas; you are a Prince, so answer when you are spoken too!"

"N-No."

"So that means that you don't belong to Aragorn, good, because you never will you little slut. He will be marrying the Lady Evenstar, and they will live happily ever after, but as for you, you will be alone for the rest of your miserable life, with only me to comfort you!"

"N-No…" 'He's lying'

"Remember that night before you and the company left a many a moon ago? I confessed my infatuation for you and you merely laughed in my face and told me to be serious for once! I was serious, but you were too good for me, but oh, you had to go for someone so much higher in the food chain didn't you! You're a whore, and tonight you will be mine."

I cried out as cold air meet my chest as my tunic and undershirt with ripped roughly from my torso. Tears had started to fall down my face, for my pride was broken due to the haziness of my mind and the thoughts that I was going to be, what humans called, raped.

'Aragorn!!!'//

I had moaned his name? And if he was there spying the whole time, then that meant… 'Oh no…'

"W-Were you there… the whole time?" I gulped.

b Aragorn /b

I nodded at his question, not quite sure of what he was thinking, but his eye's widened perceptively, and he blushed a deep crimson, and I knew what he was thinking of. He was remembering the way he had moaned my name at the ministrations being put upon him by Glorfindel.

Trying to change the subject Legolas asked, "S-so I wasn't raped?"

"No."

Relief filled eyes gazed at me pointedly as if trying to come to a decision, and I noticed the closeness of him. My irises drifted from his eyes to his mouth which was slightly open, and I longed to plunder it with my tongue. Leaning forward I searched for any reluctance in his eyes before lowering my lips upon his. He did not taste of strawberries, for the wine was no longer in his mouth, but he did taste like the sweet pureness of honey. He moaned into my mouth and I took the initiative, and slid my tongue up against his. Our lips stayed in sync, and his tongue began to respond to my urging. I snaked my hand around his waist and pulled him tightly against me to let him feel my need and to feel his own. He braced his hand on my chest and gasped when our erections pressed up against each other. I captured his lips one last time, then pulled back slightly to where out lips were still pressed lightly upon another's, and whispered,

"I think that stick found its way into your leggings my friend."

To show him what I meant, I reached down and squeezed his erection through the black fabric of his leggings. Legolas leaned heavily into the touch and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"G-Gods A-Ara-Estel," Legolas moaned, and I smirked happily.

"Having trouble speaking my love, I don't think that's very becoming of an elf of your stature."

"A-And I don't think th-that your manners, my league, are appropriate," he replied breathlessly.

"I know not of what you speak! But if you should like to me cease my so called 'inappropriate manners' I shall; only at your wish."

"_Any_ wish that I so desire?" Legolas inquired, a smirk on his lips as he moved his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"_Anything _my Prince."

"Hmm, I think I like this game."

"Game?"

Legolas gracefully stood up and curled his finger in a gesture that demanded his attention, "Follow me."

b.Legolas /b

"Follow me."

I hear the rustle of Aragorn's cloths as he stands quickly and falls in step behind me. I can feel his eyes on me, and I feel like the prey of some hungry wolf.

'Ah, I can't have this, I'm the one in control now my love.'

"Where are you taking me?"

I smirk at his question and look over my shoulder at him. Sure enough he was starring at me, but not into my eyes, and lower.

"Well, wherever my rear goes, I'm sure you shall follow," at my response he looks up in my mirth filled eyes, but I didn't expect him to quicken his pace and grabbed me. I jumped at the contact and let out a little squeak of surprise.

"Estel!"

I got no reply but deep rolling laughter. Finally I reached my intended destination and open the door to my bedroom chambers. Stepping inside I turn and pull Aragorn with me, snapping the door shut and pushing him up against it. I reach around him and lock the door, all the while pressing my wiry frame up against his muscular one.

His voice comes out deeper than usual with a raspy tone, "Well if this is where this game takes me every time, I'm sure that playing 'follow the leader'(1) will become a much loved game one day."

u The End /u

1. I tried to make a spoof of off the game, "Follow The Leader". Didn't really come across as clear as I wanted it to, but yeah.


End file.
